Christmas Madness!
by DakSemai
Summary: Woohoo! Christmas is coming and the Sonic gang are spending it together! But will Eggman try to spoil it or celebrate too? Pairings: SonicXAmy TailsXCream KnucklesXRouge and maybe someone for Shadow... not sure yet!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters… but I wish I did XD

* * *

Sonic: 22 

Tails: 15

Knuckles: 23

Shadow: 22 (unless you count the 50 years he was contained)

Amy: 17

Rouge: 24

Cream: 13

* * *

**Christmas Madness!**

Chapter 1 – A Very Merry Welcome

Amy Rose was preparing her house for the celebrations… maybe a little too much, but Amy didn't care. She was preparing everything for her guests who were basically her friends; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream… though Cream already lived there. They had all arranged that for Christmas, they would spend 2 weeks all together at somebody's house. You can guess what happened… Amy was picked automatically because she was only one with a house, besides Tails'. Tails' workshop/house couldn't hold that many people and he didn't clean it too often, so Amy's house was winner by default. She was more than happy to accommodate them all!

"I wonder when they'll get here… they said it would be today…" Amy wondered out loud. Cream suddenly came out of her room in a hurry, with a backpack held in her hand, her chao Cheese sticking out of it.

"Amy! I'm going out to do a little shopping before everybody arrives! That ok?" Cream asked. She looked nervous.

"Sure thing Cream, just come home fast because I have a feeling they're gonna get here soon." Amy answered. Next thing she knew, Cream was out the door. And Amy knew exactly why…

1 hour later

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! "Great! The first guest!" Amy said. She opened the door. She found a struggling Sonic trying to haul a bunch of presents in his arms without them toppling over.

"Hey Ames! Um… could you help me out here? I'm kinda losing control of these boxes!" Sonic said. Amy ran over and took some of boxes and put them under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Sonic managed to get the rest inside without breaking them.

"Finally! I've been trying to find an easier way to get them here but Tails' wasn't home. Probably getting some last minute shopping done or something." Sonic said, as he flopped down on to the sofa. Right after, they heard the door bell ring again. Amy ran to get it as Sonic was massaging his sorely painful hands.

"Hey Sonic, Amy!" said a grinning Knuckles, who walked through the door Amy had opened.

"I didn't do my Christmas shopping yet, but I think I'll be able to do it before the end of the week. That fine with you Amy?" Knuckles said, as he flopped down on the couch beside Sonic.

"Sure thing. We might have to all go shopping tomorrow because I'm going to need more supplies to sustain you all" Amy said, grinning. Then, the door bell rang again. The pink hedgehog ran to the door and opened it to find a smiling Rouge, carrying some presents, but not as many as the blue hedgehog had. She probably didn't want to strain herself like Sonic did.

"Hey guys… and Knucklehead. Wow! What a nice house Amy! Though the walls aren't jewel encrusted like at my apartment, this place looks really nice!" Rouge exclaimed, as she started exploring the house.

"Thanks Rouge… I try to keep it in shape for visitors. Too bad I don't get very many of them, so it makes me glad to see you're enjoying it." Amy said. Once again, the doorbell rang. Sonic this time was the one to open it as Rouge had engaged Amy in a conversation about, well, jewel encrusted walls and that Amy should get them. He opened the door to reveal a black and red hedgehog, not carrying anything at all.

"Hello everyone… and hello faker. Hmmm, this place isn't too bad for a ladies house. I think I'll be fine here…" Shadow said as he entered. He took a moment to look around, and then sat down in a couch facing Knuckles and Sonic. As soon as he sat down, the doorbell rang again. Amy, who had just ended her conversation with Rouge, ran to the door and opened it to find a smiling two tailed fox wearing a blue vest.

"Hey guys." Tails said. "I haven't been out of my workshop for days… it feels so good to get out." He flopped down right beside Sonic and Knuckles, who were talking about beating each other at races and fights.

"Well, everyone is here, well, except for Cream. She went out for some shopping." Amy said. "Anyway, I'll show you all around, and get you to your sleeping places. So let the celebrations start!"

* * *

Well, this chapter came in better than I thought! Wonder why Cream went out... Well, we'll soon find out. R&R! 


End file.
